


It's a date, right?

by Moonyro



Series: Dates, kind of [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro
Summary: Yoshiko invites Ruby to her place.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: Dates, kind of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027317
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	It's a date, right?

Ruby sat in absolute darkness. The squeak of the couch made her jump, prompting her to latch her arms around her partner and sob. She didn’t mind darkness. It didn’t scare her, her sister had taught her that nothing was there, and there was nothing to worry about. She had taught her to be careful and tiptoe her way around it until finding a light source or wait until Dia would come to rescue her.

But this scenario was way different. The reason was the movie they were just watching. Yoshiko had invited her to a date, only her, not even Hanamaru or anyone else. Just her. It made Ruby feel special. To have Yoshiko ask her out to watch a movie felt as romantic as a girl like her could get. No summoning calls, no demons stuff, not even streams. Just two girls spending a night together, with no one to interrupt them. 

What did not occur to her was that Yoshiko was, well, Yoshiko, and whatever she considered normal to do on a romantic date wasn’t normal for Ruby. Ruby herself saw her take the disk from its case, and judging by the cover, it was not a romantic movie. Dread settled on her as a chill ran down her back. The reason Yoshiko would invite her to watch some horror movie flew over her head, and she couldn’t gather the courage to stop her or ask any question.

Nor Yoshiko had the decency to ask her if she was ok with the movie. So there’s that.

Ruby sat stiff the whole time. Clutching her hands against Yoshiko’s arm and burying her face on Yoshiko's shoulder. She should have kept her eyes closed until it finished. But still she peeked because it felt like a waste not doing what Yoshiko had invited her for. Yoshiko would wrap her arm around her and would keep her close. These gestures made her feel somewhat secure. But even so, it wasn’t enjoyable. All the monsters, all the things that could lurk in the dark suddenly became real. She couldn’t stand it so she had gathered all the courage she could get and just when she was about to stop it the lights went off. The screen turned jet black and everything disappeared. 

It didn’t scare her. It didn’t. But the movie made her question that. She felt like she was being watched and that something behind her was about to attack her. It was close, just inches away from her. It was about to touch her. 

That’s where she broke into tears, drenching Yoshiko’s hoodie. Yoshiko, albeit Ruby couldn’t see her face, nor wanted to for subjecting her to that torture, wrapped her arm around her and brought her closer.

“Er… Ruby, are you okay?” asked Yoshiko. 

No, in fact, she was not. There were hundreds of things running through Ruby’s mind she wanted to tell Yoshiko about how a date should go and how you should and shouldn’t treat your soon-to-be-girlfriend in a setting that could only scream perfect. 

Ruby shook her head and remained silent. Her hiccups, aside from Yoshiko’s heavy breathing, was the only things that filled her ears. She felt Yoshiko moving her hand in circular motions on her back. It kind of made her feel safe. But it didn’t make her anger and frustration disappear. 

“Um… Ruby,” started Yoshiko, bringing her other hand to Ruby’s face. “Could it be that you were scared of the movie?”

And that’s when Ruby snapped. She reached through the darkness until feeling the collar of Yoshiko’s hoodie, pushing her against the armrest and crawling on to of her lap. Yoshiko let out a little cry and settled back without saying nothing.

"That's obvious! How could you not tell! Why do you think a horror movie is good in a romantic date you dummy!" Ruby punched Yoshiko's chest, lightly, of course Yoshiko barely felt the punches.

"Hold on, hold on!" exclaimed Yoshiko shifting uncomfortably under Ruby. "What do you mean romantic date?"

Ruby stopped, knitting her eyebrows and feeling Yoshiko's quick breaths on her face. "Didn't you invite me to a date?"

"Movie night! I never mentioned a date!"

Ruby felt her face burn, she didn't know if it was shame or anger. Maybe a mix of both. It seemed she had to take care of things herself.

"Ruby can you get off me? You're making me uncomfortable here…" Yoshiko lightly chuckled.

And that's where she felt it. Ruby pressing her lips against her, a faint taste of strawberries on her mouth. She tried to move away surprised, but Ruby held her steady. 

They remained like that until the lights came back. And Ruby's only regret was not doing this earlier.


End file.
